From beauty to ashes
by House-of-Blood
Summary: "According to reporters, Tokio Hotel front man, Bill Kaulitz, has been seen going in and out of hospitals recently. After his first trip to a clinic in America, the singer took off for his homeland of Germany." *cancer fic


"**From beauty to ashes, before my eyelashes"**

Inch by inch, sunlight slowly crawled through my window and past my curtains, showering my body in beams of yellow. I shifted around the cocoon of sheets I was wrapped in and pressed my nose to the pillow, inhaling the scent of my brother.

As I pulled myself up from the bed, I swallowed thickly in an attempt to soothe my dry mouth, but ended up wincing violently when I felt a stinging pain at the back of my throat.

I'd assumed that the raw sensation burning the back of my throat would have been gone by now, but apparently, my guess was wrong.

Throwing my legs over the side of the mattress, I stood on unsteady feet and stiffly made my way downstairs.

As I entered the kitchen to the smell of breakfast, I numbly disregarded the greetings coming from Gustav and Georg, simply lifting my lips weakly in their directions. My head felt like it was being weighed down with lead and sand bags.

I smiled when Tom rose and pulled me in for a hug, "Mornin'" he slurred sleepily.

I mumbled incoherently in response before pushing him off of me so that I could sit down.

When Gustav offered me a pancake from the Room Service cart, I declined,

"I don't feel too great, Gus."

I coughed after the sentence managed to tickle my throat.

Tom frowned and reached over from his chair to press the back of his hand to my forehead, "You're pretty cool, Bill. I don't think you're sick. What's up?"

"It's my throat," I moaned pitifully and pretended to swoon in my chair. "It's been raw like this for the past three days."

Tom made a peculiar face, "Did you take any medicine for it?"

I nodded, "I took painkillers and some kind of anti-inflammatory pill I found in one of the cabinets on the bus."

Tom sighed, "You sound kinda hoarse. I guess it won't hurt if you take another pill, and we'll take you to David if it still hurts tonight."

I nodded again while Tom went to retrieve a bottle of Advil from the medicine bag.

After he returned, I popped the pill he handed me without water and stood to get ready for the day.

Georg called to us from the bathroom, "What time does the interview start?"

I yelled back, my voice cracking twice, "Around ten, I think."

I slid on a pair of the tightest jeans I owned before reaching over to grab the worn brown boots I loved. I tugged them on and neglected to lace them. After that, I was too tired to look for a jacket so I just pulled on a tank top and a few pieces of jewelry to make it look like I cared about what I was wearing today.

I applied my makeup in record time before brushing my teeth and grabbing my bag, heading out of our hotel room right behind Tom.

David was waiting for us in the lobby.

"Finally," he pouted, moving to lead us out the door by our shoulders. I dodged out of his way.

"Well excuse us for having to sleep once and a while," Tom smirked, his brow raised.

David sighed exaggeratedly, "Look, I know that you guys have been up late with the concerts and shows and stuff, but were in America now. This is not Germany, and you need as much publicity as you can get to make it big here."

I waved my hand in Dave's direction, "Yeah, yeah. We know the drill Dave; you really don't have to worry."

David looked at me with concern, and before I could even knit my brows, his hand was on my forehead, "You feeling okay, Bill?"

I shrugged, deciding to downplay my symptoms so that we didn't have to cancel the interview, "My throat kinda hurts but that's it. Why?"

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number before answering my question, "You sound a bit hoarse is all. I'm just calling the MTV studio."

"What? Why!" I whined, not wanting him to overreact over something so little.

He frowned, "You're not going on an interview with a voice like that, Bill. Not when we have two more concerts at the end of the week. I'm canceling, but its fine. We can schedule another for next Monday if you really want to."

"Dave, I'm fine. I can do it today, just put down the phone."

I reached over to grab his phone, but he blocked my whole upper body with one arm, "Bill, don't make this difficult please. Just go back to your room and get some more rest."

I scoffed and continued struggling against him for the cell, "No way. We are going to this interview, David."

I saw him glance at Tom while trying to keep the phone out of my reach, a pleading look in his eyes, "Tom?"

Tom sighed and nodded before placing one hand on my lower back and the other across my stomach, pulling me away from David, "Come on, Bill. We can watch a movie and go get ice cream later or something."

I let go of Dave and let Tom pull me into his arms, "This is so stupid, Tomi. I'm fine."

He shook his head, chuckling, "Yeah, but there's no stopping Dave, now is there? Let's just go so we don't have to hear him nag at us anymore."

I sighed loudly and allowed myself to be led out of the lobby by my brother, not forgetting to shoot Dave a dirty look before stepping inside the elevator.

When we got to our hotel room, Tom disappeared into our sleeping area after he sat me on the couch and handed me the remote control.

I crossed my legs and started flipping through channels, not recognizing any of the American shows.

As I settled on the news, Tom returned with a pair of my sweatpants and an old t-shirt, throwing them at me so he could get something from the kitchenette.

"Put those on," he ordered, "I'll be right back."

I huffed loudly and wiggled out of my tight jeans before slipping on the sweats and sighing in bliss at the feeling of freedom around my legs.

I unclipped the multiple pieces of jewelry hanging off my neck and dumped them on the side table; listening to them clatter together before tugging my tank top over my head to replace it with the ratty t-shirt Tom had given me.

As I settled into the uncomfortable couch, Tom returned with a cold water bottle and his cell phone in hand. He handed me the phone as he put the bottle down on the coffee table, mouthing the word 'Mom'.

I sighed quietly and put the phone to my ears, "Hallo, Mutti. Guten tag?"

I heard my mother speak quickly, her voice full of concern, "Oh mein Billa. Wie fühlst du dich?"

I sighed loudly into the phone, "Mir geht es gut, Mutti. Ich schwore."

She sighed after I said this, "Du sind heisen, Honig."

I rubbed my face, "Mutti..."

She stopped me there, " Dein bruder und du wird sie gehen arzt morgen. Streiten sie nicht mit ihm. Ich muss jetzt gehen, honig. Ich lieben dich."

And then she hung up.

I sighed and called for my brother, "Tomi!"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call mom?"

He shrugged and turned away.

I got up from the couch and called after him, "Tomi?"

He continued to ignore me as he shuffled around in the other room, grabbing a few pillows from atop of the bed.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his body, "Tomi, answer me."

He sighed and made a point to not look at me, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, so I called mom. Its fine, Bill."

I smiled at his sweet-ness and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered, "Thanks, Tomi. But I'll be fine."

He snorted, "Thats what you said last time."

I shrugged, "Anyone could get a cyst. Still not my fault!"

He wrapped his arms around my back and squeezed me quickly, before pulling back and pointing towards the living room, "Couch. The last thing I need is David getting on my case because you were up and walking around while being sick."

I groaned and retreated towards the couch that I would unknowingly spend the next few days on.

**Helloooo fellow fanfiction-ers! This happens to be my first Tokio Hotel fic, which I'm really excited about, and I decided to post it here and see what reviews I get before going to post it on Tokio Hotel . **

**Reviews are necessary! The blue button is waiting for your clicks! Just please, nothing too harsh. Danke. ;D**


End file.
